burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Glossario informatico
Il presente glossario contiene termini usati (in senso lato) nell'informatica o che intorno all'informatica gravitano e che spesso hanno attinenza con l'attività svolta su Wikipedia. Per lemmi ancor più specifici riguardanti appunto quest'ultima vedi il Glossario di Wikipedia A Addare :Italianizzato ed utilizzato come uno qualsiasi dei verbi della grammatica italiana. Dall'inglese "add" (aggiungere), di solito utilizzato quando si aggiunge il contatto (nickname, account di msn, etc...) di qualcuno nella propria rubrica del programma di messaggistica istantanea. :Esempio: :A: «Il mio account è: xxx@yyy.it» :B: «Ti addo subito ;)» ADSL :Acronimo per “Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line”, (Letteralmente “Linea Asimmetrica Digitale fino a Lato Utente”); identifica un protocollo di trasmissione ad alta velocità su doppino telefonico e – per estensione - la linea stessa. AES :Acronimo per “Advanced Encryption Standard”, (Letteralmente “Standard Avanzato di Crittografia”); algoritmo di crittografia ad altissima sicurezza, basato su di uno specifico approccio matematico, definito “a chiave simmetrica”. AFAIK :Nel gergo di internet, acronimo per la locuzione in lingua inglese As Far As I Know (o As Far As I Knew, Per quanto ne so, per quanto ne sapevo). AFAIR :Nel gergo di internet, acronimo per la locuzione in lingua inglese As Far As I Remember (Per quanto mi ricordi). AFK :Nel gergo di internet, acronimo per la locuzione in lingua inglese Away From Keyboard, ("lontano dalla tastiera") cioè "Non al PC". AKA :Scritto spesso anche in minuscolo (aka) o al plurale (akas), è l'acronimo dall'inglese Also Known As (lett., "conosciuto anche come"). Può precedere il soprannome (o nickname, il nom de plume o l'alias di chi naviga in internet) o il titolo alternativo di un film, di un libro o di un'opera d'arte in genere (specie nei casi di titoli tradotti in lingue differenti dall'originale). Algoritmo :L'algoritmo è una sequenza di istruzioni, normalmente espresse in un metalinguaggio di tipo matematico o comunque formalizzato, che descrivono in modo rigoroso come effettuare una determinata operazione. Amma :Acronimo di A mio modesto avviso. :Sinonimo anche di "A mio modesto parere" (in acronimo: ammp) :Vedi anche IMHO. AMUG :Vedi MUG APW :Acronimo per "Access Point Wireless", (Letteralmente "Punto di Accesso per Reti senza Filo"); dispositivo che costituisce il trasmettitore / ricevitore centrale di una WLAN. ASAP :Acronimo della locuzione in lingua inglese As Soon As Possible (Appena sarà possibile). Talvolta è riportato in lettere minuscole (Asap). ASCII Art :Forma di Arte Digitale che utilizza i caratteri alfanumerici e gli altri simboli della codifica ASCII come elementi pittorici per comporre immagini stilizzate anche di grande complessità. Consente di raggiungere notevoli livelli di creatività, con un utilizzo pressoché nullo delle risorse del computer. Viene a volte utilizzata per personalizzare le firme delle e-mail o dei post nei gruppi di discussione (newsgroup). ASD :Risatina sardonica utilizzata come sinonimo di "LOL", alcune volte ripetuta a differenza di quest'ultimo ("asdasdasd") per indicare la facilità con cui qualcosa fa ridere (asd sono le prime tre lettere della seconda fila di una tastiera con layout QWERTY e vengono premuti velocemente, a rappresentare ciò). proviene dal fatto che leggendo qualcosa di estremamente ilare si ride così tanto da non riuscire a battere i tasti sulla tastiera, e si ripete ripetutamente i primi 3 tasti accessibili alle mani A S D. In alcune rare varianti può indicare "dannazione" con un pizzico d'ironia. Espressione molto usata nei multiplayer, soprattutto gli fps, in seguito ad avvenimenti divertenti e stupidi. : , appunto, negli sparatutto viene usata questa serie di lettere poiché corrispondono a tre tasti tipici per i movimenti del personaggio di sparatutto (il quarto tasto è "W") e quindi diviene più semplice scrivere "asd" al fine di riprendere subito il gioco. ASL :Acronimo in lingua inglese di Age, Sex and Location (Età, Sesso e Luogo). Viene spesso usato per richiedere all'interlocutore una presentazione. ATA :#Acronimo per “Analog Telephone Adapter”, (Letteralmente “Adadattore per Telefoni Analogici“); un ATA è un dispositivo usato per collegare uno, o più telefoni di tipo analogico standard in modo da usarli attraverso altri sistemi, come ad esempio il trasporto della voce su IP (mediante la tecnologia VoIP) o su linee ISDN. :#Acronimo per "Advanced Technology Attachment", un'interfaccia per la connessione di dispositivi informatici di memorizzazione. Nota anche come IDE, e più recentemente (per differenziarla dai SATA) come PATA. B Bannare :Neologismo, derivato dal verbo inglese to ban, che ha significato di bandire, mettere al bando. Si usa riferito ad utenti che per svariati motivi diventano sgraditi e, per questo, vengono bloccati (banditi) da determinate aree, forum, blog, wiki, canali di chat, o quant'altro vi sia di multiutente sul web. Beta :La versione beta di un software non ancora rilasciato è quella versione che è in fase di prova e collaudo, con lo scopo di trovare eventuali errori (bug). Blog :Termine ottenuto dalla contrazione delle parole inglesi web e log: significa la registrazione su una pagina web personale organizzata in forma di diario di messaggi del gestore del blog, a cui di solito possono seguire commenti da parte dei lettori. Molti i blog presenti su internet - sia tematici che generalisti - tenuti da persone note ma anche da semplici internauti. :Vedi la voce sul Blog in Wikipedia. Bootstrap :Deriva da un modo di dire americano che significa Sollevarsi tirando i lacci delle proprie scarpe. Usato in campo elettronico ed informatico, si riferisce ad un funzionamento (di programma o di un circuito elettronico) che, all'accensione, attiva e/o configura se stesso (come, ad esempio, la sequenza di accensione di un PC). BRB :Acronimo di Be Right Back: significa "Torno subito". BTW :Acronimo di By The Way: significa "fra parentesi", "a (questo) proposito". Bug :Letteralmente: piccolo insetto o cimice. Nell'informatica è riferibile ad un errore o ad un malfunzionamento che si verifica in un programma. Questo termine deriva dall' insetto che mandò in tilt il primo calcolatore: MARK1. In italiano si usa anche il termine baco. Per porvi rimedio può essere necessario ricorrere ad un debugging. C Cache :Un insieme di dati salvato automaticamente in una posizione temporanea per essere caricato più velocemente quando sarà necessario. CMS Un content management system, in acronimo CMS, in italiano Sistema di Gestione dei Contenuti, è uno strumento software installato su un server web studiato per facilitare la gestione dei contenuti di siti web, svincolando l'amministratore da conoscenze tecniche di programmazione Web. Esistono CMS specializzati, cioè appositamente progettati per un tipo preciso di contenuti (un'enciclopedia on-line, un blog, un forum, una rivista ecc.) e CMS generici, che tendono a essere più flessibili per consentire la pubblicazione di diversi tipi di contenuti. Tecnicamente un CMS è un'applicazione lato server che si appoggia su un database preesistente per lo stoccaggio dei contenuti e suddivisa in due parti: la sezione di amministrazione (back end), che serve ad organizzare e supervisionare la produzione dei contenuti, e la sezione applicativa (front end), che l'utente web usa per fruire dei contenuti e delle applicazioni del sito. L'amministratore del CMS gestisce dal proprio terminale, tramite un pannello di interfaccia e controllo, i contenuti da inserire o modificare. I CMS possono essere realizzati tramite programmazione in vari linguaggi web tra cui più comunemente in ASP, PHP, .NET; il tipo di linguaggio adoperato è indifferente a livello di funzionalità. Alcuni linguaggi rendono il CMS multipiattaforma, mentre altri lo rendono usufruibile solo su piattaforme proprietarie. CLI :Command Line Interface: interfaccia a riga di comando (tipica dei sistemi Unix-like e MS-DOS). :Vedi anche CLUI. Cliccare / Click :Una breve pressione di un pulsante con immediato rilascio è detta clic o fare clic o, in inglese, click. :Per chi usa il computer e naviga in internet è l'operazione più consueta. Un click sul mouse consente di passare da una pagina all'altra di un sito internet. Si calcola che quotidianamente un internauta medio (talvolta senza rendersene conto). Client side :Letteralmente, dal lato del cliente. Detto di un'operazione che non viene eseguita dal sistema remoto a cui ci si collega, ma dal sistema locale: l'utente riceve insomma i dati a partire dai quali il proprio calcolatore ricaverà il risultato dell'operazione, che gli sarà infine mostrato. Il sistema complementare è server side. :Vedi client CLUI :Command Line User Interface: interfaccia utente a riga di comando, in opposizione alla GUI (interfaccia utente grafica). :Vedi anche CLI Connessione SSH :Una connessione SSH è una connessione cifrata che utilizza gli algoritmi asimmetrici RSA o DSA per verificare se una chiave pubblica, memorizzata sul Server, derivi da una chiave privata salvata sul Client (in modo da garantire la reciproca autenticità del Server e del Client) in modo da essere utilizzata, per l'intera sessione, per la cifratura simmetrica con algoritmi come AES o 3-DES. CBR :Acronimo di Constant Bit-Rate. Bit-rate costante. Chiave (database) :identifica una dipendenza funzionale tra la stessa e un qualunque altro attributo o insieme di attributi dello schema di una relazione r; la chiave primaria (campo, stringa o combinazione di campi) identifica un record in maniera univoca nella tabella. Chiave crittografica :indica una informazione usata come parametro in un algoritmo crittografico Copyleft :Licenza libera sul diritto d'autore (vedi ad esempio: GFDL e GPL) Copyright :Forma di garanzia, in uso specialmente nei paesi anglosassoni, del diritto d'autore Cracking :Attività illegale svolta dai cracker, che consente di far funzionare software a pagamento, gratuitamente; grazie a una modifica del codice sorgente o a una chiave fasulla che viene riconosciuta valida dal software. Crackare Riferito a un software a pagamento, significa attivarlo in modo illegale. Crashare "Andare in crash", ovvero un errore improvviso nel software che ne ha causato la chiusura immediata. CSS :Il Cascading Style Sheet è un linguaggio standardizzato dal W3C per specificare tutte le caratteristiche di presentazione di una pagina web (separandole dal codice HTML vero e proprio che ne definisce invece la struttura semantica). Customizzare :Fare delle modifiche, generalmente minori, a un programma o generalmente a un software, in modo da avere una versione particolare adattata all'ambiente in cui verrà usato. La radice del termine inglese è custom (cliente); da qui il significato di un qualcosa che fa il cliente / utilizzatore. Il termine generale italiano più corretto è personalizzare. Quando le modifiche riguardano la lingua di presentazione oppure le convenzioni nazionali, come ad esempio usare il simbolo dell'euro € invece che il dollaro $, si parla più propriamente di localizzazione. D Debuggare :Letteralmente: fare le pulci, cioè eliminare i bachi di programmazione noti (in inglese bug) e di cercare di simulare e rimuovere tutte le condizioni che possono generarne di nuovi. Debugging :L'azione di debuggare. :Vedi voce in Wikipedia -> debugging Default :Letteralmente: in mancanza. Termine (molto usato nell'informatica, ma non solo) che definisce una configurazione preimpostata (quindi applicata in mancanza di valori deliberatamente specificati) che può in alcuni casi - attraverso una scelta nelle preferenze - essere modificata e adattata da un utente. Deep Linking :Utilizzo, in una pagina web, di collegamenti diretti alle pagine interne di altri siti. Si tratta di una soluzione diffusa sul web ma oggetto di numerosi dibattiti circa la sua liceità, oltre che di efficacia poco prevedibile dal momento che le pagine interne di un sito possono cambiare indirizzo o essere cancellate. :Può essere effettuato con metodi tecnicamente differenti, ognuna delle quali con implicazioni legali ed etiche differenti. Deletion log :Termine inglese per registro delle cancellazioni. Distro :Una qualsiasi distribuzione Linux, come Red Hat, Debian, Ubuntu. Driver :Programma che controlla il funzionamento di una periferica (mouse, tastiera, etc.) Una periferica hardware... quando è progettata per un determinato sistema operativo, è ovvio che non funge in un altro... esempio, un programma che funge con linux non potrebbe mai funzionare con windows! Il driver permette di far funzionare la periferica, su il proprio sistema operativo. Dual-boot : Termine inglese per designare la capacità di un computer di potere caricare a scelta, uno di due sistemi operativi a scelta, su due o più partizioni di disco fisso. Ad es. è possibile installare un sistema Linux o Unix su una macchina il cui sistema operativo è Windows. È possibile, ad es. creare la partizione secondaria per il secondo sistema utilizzando la procedura di installazione passo-per-passo del CD di installazione. E Editare :(da cui editing) - Parola inglese qui con il significato di modifica, modificare. EDP :acronimo per Electronic data processing E-Mail :da Electronic mail (posta elettronica). Vedi anche E-Mail E-text :da Electronic text - Sono testi elettronici, spesso disponibili sul web. F FAQ :Acronimo inglese per Frequently Asked Questions; cioè domande poste frequentemente (o domande poste spesso o domande frequenti). :Vedi -> FAQ. Feedback :Letteralmente: retroazione. Inteso comunemente come comunicazione di ritorno a un'azione, una novità, una nuova funzionalità di un programma informatico, una pubblicazione su un sito web. FIFO :Acronimo di First In, First Out (in Italiano: Primo entrato, primo uscito), si riferisce alla modalità di svuotamento (elaborazione) di una coda di oggetti, nella quale il più vecchio (il primo entrato) viene elaborato per primo. FILO :Acronimo di First In, Last Out (in Italiano: Primo entrato, ultimo uscito), si riferisce alla modalità di svuotamento (elaborazione) di una pila di oggetti, nella quale il più vecchio (il primo entrato) viene elaborato per ultimo. Flag / Flaggare :Dal verbo inglese to flag (italiano contrassegnare), spesso usato per indicare l'attività assegnazione di permessi / attributi / marcature di vario tipo a utenti o gruppi di dati. Flame / Flammare / Fiammare :Dall'inglese flame fiamma, indica, in un forum o simili, una discussione accesa, con attacchi e/o insulti, spesso reciproci, di un utente verso un altro. :Creare o partecipare ad un flame viene detto "Flammare" o italianizzando ancor più il termine "Fiammare". A volte fatto di proposito dai troll. Floodare / Flood :Termine derivato dall'inglese flood (diluvio, alluvione) può significare: #Inviare un pesante blocco di dati ad un unico destinatario (indirizzo email, chat, sito web...); può interferire con le prestazioni del destinatario, al limite impedendogli di funzionare correttamente. #Inviare un blocco di dati a tutti i destinatari conosciuti; un esempio è il flood (routing). :Più generalmente significa inviare una grande quantità di dati verso un host onde impedirgli di funzionare correttamente. # Nelle chat il termine vuole anche significare ripetere ossessivamente un messaggio rendendo la chat (o la relativa stanza pubblica) invivibile per i vari internauti, data l'impossibilità di leggere gli eventuali messaggi mandati. For Your Information :Vedi FYI Form :Modulo da compilare o finestra (box) di dialogo all'interno di una pagina web. Forum :Il termine Forum è usato comunemente come abbreviazione di Forum di discussione (in inglese Message Board). È un sito web (o parte di esso) che raccoglie commenti e pareri su svariati argomenti inseriti dai partecipanti. A differenza dei blog ove la comunicazione è comunque inerente agli articoli proposti dall'autore o dagli autori, nel forum chiunque può proporre un argomento, ovviamente restando negli eventuali limiti posti dal regolamento del forum (argomento, tipo di messaggi consentiti, etc...). FYI :Acronimo dalla frase in lingua inglese F'or '''Y'our 'I'nformation (per tua informazione) che - posto in inizio frase in sede di chat o di discussione è l'equivalente dell'italiano "per conoscenza". G GFDL :Acronimo inglese per GNU Free Documentation License. GIGO :Acronimo inglese per Garbage In, Garbage Out. Sta ad indicare che i dati che si forniscono ad un programma per calcolatore devono essere accurati, esatti e aggiornati, altrimenti la loro elaborazione produrrà inevitabilmente risultati errati. Googlare :Cercare qualcosa o qualcuno su Google GPL :Acronimo inglese per GNU General Public License. Groccare :Dal termine gergale inglese grok: avere assimilato pienamente il concetto. :Vedi -> Grok GTG :Scritto spesso in minuscolo ("gtg"), è un acronimo inglese per Got to go. In una chat o in un forum, sta ad indicare che si ha poco tempo a disposizione e si dovrà abbandonare a breve, o immediatamente, la discussione. GUI :Grafic User Interface: interfaccia utente grafica, in opposizione alla CLUI, interfaccia utente a riga di comando. Essa è implementata nei sistemi operativi odierni e facilita l'interazione con l'utente inesperto. H HAND :Acronimo di Have A Nice Day ("buona giornata"). Spesso segue HTH o GTG. Homepage :La homepage, tradotta letteralmente "pagina di casa", sarebbe la prima pagina visualizzata all'apertura di un sito web o del browser. Il termine, agli albori del web, si applicava anche ai siti personali. HTH : Acronimo di Hope This Helps ("spero questo sia utile"), utilizzato come frase di chiusura di messaggi e-mail o posting su Usenet. La prassi vuole sia seguito da HAND (vedi). HTTP :Abbreviazione usata negli URL e nel gergo informatico che significa Hypertext Transfer Protocol, il protocollo utilizzato per accedere alle pagine del World wide web. Gli indirizzi Internet generalmente contengono il protocollo seguito dai due punti e da due slash: http://it.wikipedia.org. I IANAL :Acronimo inglese per I am not a lawyer (Io non sono un avvocato). Questa abbreviazione precede opinioni legali ed è una messa in guardia sul fatto che chi scrive , ma non può dare un parere professionale. . ICT :Acronimo per Information and Communication Technology. IHABICNRWTSF :Acronimo inglese per I Hate Abbreviations, Because I Can Never Remember What They Stand For ("Non sopporto le abbreviazioni, dal momento che non ricordo mai per cosa stanno"). Questo acronimo, volutamente lungo e difficile da ricordare, ironizza sulla circostanza che il proliferare indiscriminato degli acronimi rischia di rendere più ostiche la memorizzazione e la comprensione dei significati, anziché agevolarle. IMAO :Nel gergo di internet, acronimo per la locuzione in lingua inglese In My Arrogant Opinion (a mio arrogante parere, variazione di IMHO). IMHO :Acronimo inglese per In My Humble/Honest Opinion ("a mio modesto/onesto parere"). Essendo ormai diventata una formula quasi ovvia e scontata, tende a differenziarsi e perfezionarsi in varianti come: IMAO (In My Arrogant/Awesome Opinion), IMNSHO (In My Not So Humble Opinion, "a mio non così modesto parere). Quest'ultima formula mette in evidenza il fatto che '''IMHO dissimula a volte una modestia solo apparente e strumentale da parte dell'interlocutore. Nella versione in lingua italiana diventa Amma. IMO :Acronimo inglese per In My Opinion ("secondo me", "a mio parere"). Vedi IMHO. Indentazione (o indentatura) :Latinismo di ritorno mutuato dall'inglese Follow-Up Indentation. Identifica lo spazio, in termine di caratteri, che devono avere i messaggi di risposta (follow-up) in una pagina di discussione. Più corretta sarà l'indentazione, più leggibile si presenterà la struttura ad albero della discussione stessa. Mentre nei forum web l'indentazione è solitamente automatica, su Wikipedia va gestita manualmente con l'inserimento di uno o più segni di due punti (:'). :In programmazione, indica il livello di rientro nel testo del codice sorgente in cui è scritto un programma al fine di facilitare la sua lettura a livello logico. Indirizzo IP :Indirizzo numerico che identifica univocamente ogni computer collegato in rete (Internet o Intranet). Può essere ''statico (non cambia mai) oppure dinamico (cambia ad ogni connessione). Il secondo tipo è usato dai provider internet per assegnare un indirizzo IP al momento della connessione di un loro cliente. :L'indirizzo IP è solitamente espresso con quattro numeri (compresi tra 0 e 255) separati da punti. Ad esempio: 192.168.0.1 :Vedi indirizzo IP, IP (Internet Protocol) ISP :Acronimo per Internet Service Provider, fornitore di servizi internet. Una società che fornisce accesso e altri servizi. In Italia abbiamo per esempio Telecom Italia, Tin, Tiscali, Libero, McLink e così via. Ciascun fornitore prevede dei termini di servizio che ogni utente è tenuto a rispettare, pena la revoca degli account. J JSF :Acronimo di "Java Server Face", è un'Applicazione-Framework Web basata sulla tecnologia Java. JSP :Acronimo di "Java Server Page", è un'applicazione web server-side basata sulla tecnologia delle serverlet e sul linguaggio di programmazione Java. JUG :Acronimo di "Java User Group", sono i gruppi, solitamente divisi per città, di discussione e riunione inerenti al linguaggio di programmazione Java e suoi derivati. K KISS :Acronimo inglese per "Keep it simple, stupid", per ricordare ai programmatori che l'algoritmo migliore per risolvere una certa classe di problemi è quello più semplice e meno astruso. KFC :Acronimo inglese per Keep Fingers Crossed, tieni le dita incrociate, a mo' di scongiuro. Esortazione citata spesso durante fasi delicate o critiche che coinvolgono operazioni potenzialmente irreversibili sul personal computer. L Link :Collegamenti: Parola inglese per collegamento, catena, legame. Un link collega una pagina web ad un'altra pagina o ad un'altra sezione della stessa pagina. Linkare :Inserire su una pagina Internet un collegamento (link) a un'altra pagina (derivato dal precedente). Localizzare :Apportare delle modifiche ad un programma o generalmente ad un software, in modo da avere una versione particolare adattata alla lingua in cui verrà usato o alle convenzioni nazionali. Comprende sia la traduzione dell'interfaccia (didascalie, messaggistica etc.), sia adattamenti dei formati di data/ora, formati numerici, unità di misura e di valuta. :Vedi anche -> customizzare. Log in :Termine inglese per entrare, accedere; inserire il proprio nome utente e password per autenticarsi in un servizio, utilizzando la maschera di log in. Log off :Vedi -> Log out. Log on :Vedi -> Log in. Log out :Termine inglese per uscire, disconnettersi; , chiudere la connessione ad un servizio. LOL :Acronimo della frase in lingua inglese ''L'aughing '''O'ut L'oud (Ridere rumorosamente) o ''L'ots '''O'f L'aughing (Un mucchio di risate). Messo al principio - o in coda - ad un post in una pagina di discussione su it.wiki - come anche in una chat - vuole simboleggiare un moto di ilarità, quasi l'equivalente del classico smile. :Usato anche in risposta ad un altro utente che ha scritto qualcosa di molto divertente. :Nelle versioni esagerate diventa ROTFL o ROTFLOL Loop :Vedi -> loop. LUG :Acronimo per ''L'inux '''U'ser G'roup ovvero un'associazione locale di un gruppo di appassionati del sistema operativo Linux. In Italia i LUG sono, in genere, a carattere provinciale. La LUGmap è invece lo strumento che permette di individuare il LUG più vicino alla propria residenza. :Vedi -> LUG M Man in the middle / (MITM) :Tipo di attacco mediante il quale l'attaccante si interpone tra due vittime facendo credere a una di essere l'altra, e vice versa: :es. Alice e Carla stanno comunicando fra di loro, Francesco vuole intromettersi nella conversazione, per poterla controllare e modificare. Si mette quindi in mezzo, ma fa credere ad Alice che lui è Carla e a quest'ultima che lui è Alice. :Vedi -> Man in the middle. Morphare :'''Morphare deriva dall'inglese to morph, riferito alla trasformazione delle immagini nelle elaborazioni digitali, e si riferisce al presentarsi sotto diverse forme o aspetti in differenti contesti, come può essere (ad esempio) partecipare ad un newsgroup con differenti nick (facenti però capo alla medesima persona fisica). :Vedi -> sockpuppet My Two Cents / MTC :Espressione gergale dall'inglese (raramente nella forma di acronimo MTC, talvolta tutto in minuscolo) che potrebbe stare per i miei due centesimi. Posta in inizio di intervento in una discussione web, in un forum, in Wikipedia, ecc. sottintende l'intenzione di chi esprime un parere di voler apportare in tutta umiltà il proprio contributo. :In versione strettamente area-euro si adotta talvolta la versione : (MTE) My Two Eurocents. MUG :Acronimo per M'acintosh '''U'ser 'G'roup, ovvero ciascun gruppo di utenti del sistema operativo Mac. :Vedi -> AMUG N Newbie :Termine inglese che indica un nuovo arrivato in una comunità virtuale. Letteralmente "Utente Novellino" o "Neofita" :Vedi -> Niubbo. Newsgroup Talvolta abbreviato in NG, è uno spazio virtuale creato su una rete di server interconnessi (Usenet) per discutere di un argomento specifico (topic). In lingua italiana a volte viene utilizzato il termine gruppo di discussione. :Vedi dettagli in -> Newsgroup O OFC Dall'inglese "Of Course" viene spesso utilizzato per rispondere ad una domanda la cui risposta è:"Certamente". Off topic :Talvolta abbreviato in OT, sta letteralmente per fuori argomento, fuori tema. È necessario non andarvi nelle pagine di blog e di forum presenti su internet. È contrapposto a IT = In Topic cioè in argomento. OMFG :Acronimo dell'espressione inglese oh my fu***ng God, "oh, mio DDDio!!!!" (nella lingua inglese, diversamente da ciò che si può pensare, non ci sono bestemmie, f**k è infatti solo un rafforzativo). OMG :Acronimo di Oh My God ("Oh mio Dio"), è un'esclamazione di sorpresa e/o stupore. Spesso è usata in combinazione con WTF (acronimo di What The Fuck, volgare espressione inglese di stupore che potrebbe essere tradotta con il corrispondente italiano "Ma che cazzo!") generando OMGWTF OOD :Acronimo di Object Oriented Design, "Progettazione orientata agli oggetti". OOO :Acronimo di Out Of Office, "Fuori dall'ufficio". OOo :Acronimo di OpenOffice.org, una suite di programmi liberi per l'ufficio (simile a Microsoft Office). OOP :Acronimo di Object Oriented Programming, "Programmazione orientata agli oggetti". Open source :(Letteralmente: sorgente aperta). Tipo di licenza usata per diversi tipi di software lasciati, appunto, disponibili in codice-sorgente per ulteriori sviluppi. Spesso si intende, impropriamente, il software libero con questa dicitura. :Vedi -> Open source, Software Libero OS :Acronimo di Operating System, "Sistema Operativo". OT :Abbreviazione di Off Topic. :Vedi voce -> Off Topic Overclock / Overcloccare :Termine mutuato dalla lingua inglese col quale s'intende l'aumentare della frequenza di lavoro di un qualsiasi componente, ad esempio un processore. :Vedi voce -> Overcloccare P '''Pingare (da Ping) trattasi di un comando DOS;è un programma disponibile sui principali sistemi operativi che misura il tempo, espresso in millisecondi, impiegato da uno o più pacchetti ICMP a raggiungere un altro computer o server in rete (sia essa Internet o LAN) ed a ritornare indietro all'origine. È prettamente utilizzato per verificare la presenza e la raggiungibilità di un altro computer connesso in rete e per misurare le latenze di trasmissione di rete. Pipe :Pipe è un termine mutuato dal sistema operativo Unix per indicare la possibilità di agganciare semplici programmi fra loro al fine di produrre un output complesso. :Vedi pipe, Pipeline (Unix), Filtro (Unix) Plonkare :(da Plonk, acronimo di P'ut '''L'amers '''ON K'illfilter) Termine che indica l'inserimento di un utente nel kill file del proprio programma per la lettura dei newsgroup. Ciò significa che i prossimi messaggi che quell'utente inserirà non verranno visualizzati. In genere si risponde a questa persona con la parola "''plonk" al fine di indicargli in primo luogo la disapprovazione al riguardo di ciò che egli scrive, e secondariamente, in maniera abbastanza educata, che i suoi messaggi non verranno più letti e di conseguenza non avranno risposta. Proofreading :Termine che indica - in rapporto all'editing dei testi - l'ultimo controllo che viene operato su uno scritto, prima di licenziarlo nella stesura finale, alla ricerca di eventuali refusi ed errori (od orrori) di stampa o di formattazione. Programma pilota :Traduzione del termine Driver. Raramente usato, essendo ben più diffuso il termine in inglese. Proxy :Computer che manda richieste per conto di altri. Un utente si può connettere ad un proxy e mandare richieste destinate ad altri server, il proxy le farà come se venissero da lui e rimanderà indietro le risposte. Usato per una varietà di scopi (cache, anonimato, aumentare l'efficienza, sicurezza informatica, possibilità di effettuare restrizioni aziendali). Pubblico dominio :Insieme delle opere di ingegno prive di e quindi non coperte da alcun diritto d'autore. :Vedi -> Copyright PUG :Acronimo di "Python User Group", sono i gruppi di discussione, divisi solitamente per città, sul linguaggio di programmazione Python. Q QoS : Acronimo di Quality of Service, cioè Qualità di servizio. Indica il rispetto di determinati canoni di qualità in un servizio offerto, come banda garantita o latenza limitata. : vedi -> Qualità di servizio Query : Termine inglese dell'informatica che sta per interrogazione. Indica, riferito ad esempio ad un database, il criterio in base al quale si effettua una ricerca. :Invece in chat significa una sessione di chat privata tra due soli utenti. QWERTY : Il termine identifica un tipo di tastiera standard e si riferisce alla particolare disposizione dei primi sei tasti alfabetici. Esistono altri standard: il QZERTY (nelle vecchie tastiere italiane), l'AZERTY (nelle tastiere francesi) e il QWERTZ (nelle tastiere svizzere e tedesche). R Range di IP :Intervallo di indirizzi IP consecutivi, espresso con il carattere jolly asterisco o con una specifica di sottorete: 192.168.0.* e 192.168.0.0/24 indicano entrambi il range di IP che va da 192.168.0.0 a 192.168.0.255 (una classe C). Release candidate :Spesso abbreviato con RC, nello sviluppo di un software indica la versione di un software che probabilmente diventerà quella definitiva, e quindi rilasciata ufficialmente al pubblico. RO :Acronimo di Read Only, in Italiano Sola lettura, che si riferisce a qualsiasi supporto o processo che consenta unicamente di leggere dati senza alterarli. ROM :Acronimo di "Read Only Memory", cioè memoria di sola lettura ROTFL :Acronimo della frase in lingua inglese ''R'olling '''O'n T'he '''F'loor 'L'aughing'' (Rotolarsi sul pavimento ridendo). Messo al principio - o in coda - ad un post in una pagina di un Forum, di una pagina di discussione su it.wiki o in una chat vuole simboleggiare un moto di grande ilarità inattesa. :È una delle versioni esagerate di LOL ROTFLASTC :Acronimo della frase in lingua inglese ''R'olling '''O'n T'he '''F'loor 'L'aughing 'A'nd 'S'care 'T'he 'C'at'' (Rotolarsi sul pavimento ridendo e spaventando il gatto). Messo al principio - o in coda - ad un post in una pagina di un Forum, di una pagina di discussione su it.wiki o in una chat vuole simboleggiare un moto di estrema ilarità inattesa e causa di sghignazzo rumoroso. È una versione esagerata, ancor più di quanto lo sia ROTFL, di LOL ROTFLOL :Acronimo della frase in lingua inglese ''R'olling '''O'n T'he '''F'loor 'L'aughing 'O'ut 'L'oud'' (Rotolarsi sul pavimento ridendo rumorosamente). Messo al principio - o in coda - ad un post in una pagina di un Forum, di una pagina di discussione su it.wiki o in una chat vuole simboleggiare un moto di estrema ilarità inattesa e causa di sghignazzo rumoroso. RTFM :Acronimo della frase in lingua inglese ''R'ead '''T'hat F'ucking '''M'anual'' (Leggi Quel Fottuto Manuale). Messo al principio - o in coda - ad un post in una pagina di un Forum, di una pagina di discussione su it.wiki o in una chat viene riferito dagli utenti più esperti ai cosiddetti niubbi quando rivolgono domande ovvie. :Può anche significare ''R'ead '''T'hat F'inest '''M'anual'' (Leggi quel buonissimo manuale). RTHB :Acronimo della frase in lingua inglese ''R'ead '''T'he H'oly '''B'ible'' che significa Leggi la Sacra Bibbia. Nei newsgroup cattolici è spesso utilizzato per rispondere educatamente a chi, in modo poco educato, usa acronimi più volgari (come RTFM, vedi sopra) o altre espressioni triviali. RW :Acronimo di Read Write, in Italiano Leggi e scrivi, che si riferisce a qualsiasi supporto o processo che consenta sia di leggere dati, sia di scrivere dati. S Scandire / Scannerizzare :Dal verbo inglese To Scan (ossia scandire cioè separare in parti dette pixel), è l'operazione che consente - attraverso l'uso dello strumento Scanner - la digitalizzazione in file di testi ed immagini. Spesso, in maniera errata, l'operazione della digitalizzazione di testi e immagini per risolverli elettronicamente in pixel viene erroneamente definita scannerizzare, scansionare se non addirittura scannare (scannare si riferisce invece ad una truculenta operazione normalmente rivolta agli animali). Screenshot / Screen Shot :Letteralmente Fotografare lo schermo. Operazione che permette, attraverso diverse modalità (combinazioni di tasti, funzioni del sistema operativo, appositi programmi), di "catturare" il contenuto attualmente visibile all'interno dello schermo per poi depositarlo negli appunti del sistema operativo oppure direttamente in un file, allo scopo di riutilizzare quel contenuto in seguito. Server side :Detto di un'operazione che viene eseguita direttamente dal sistema remoto a cui ci si sta collegando: l'utente riceve così direttamente il risultato dell'operazione, lasciando al server il costo - inteso come spazio e tempo di elaborazione - necessario per ottenerlo. Il sistema complementare è client side. :Vedi server SIP :Acronimo inglese per Session Initiation Protocol. È un protocollo di comunicazione simile all'HTTP. : Vedi Session initiation protocol. Slashdottare :Termine scherzoso per indicare la difficoltà - o addirittura l'impossibilità - di collegarsi a un sito web nelle ore successive alla sua citazione all'interno di Slashdot, un portale web dedicato a notizie per appassionati informatici con un forte seguito. I problemi di collegamento sono dovuti a una gran quantità di persone che clicca più o meno assieme per andare a vedere il sito, intasandolo. : Vedi -> Slashdot Smanettare :Termine gergale entrato nell'uso comune per definire un approccio empirico e scanzonato ad attività che dovrebbero, o potrebbero, essere affrontate in modo più rigoroso. Es: ::"Divertitevi a smanettare con Linux" ::"Non ho trovato il manuale d'uso e vi ho smanettato su" Smiley :Detti anche emoticon (faccine in italiano). Sono sequenze di caratteri ASCII, variamente combinati, che simulano in modo stilizzato alcune tipiche espressioni facciali, e che sono spesso intercalati nei messaggi scambiati dagli utenti per sottolineare gli stati d'animo di chi scrive. Esempi: :: :-) sorriso :: :-( emozione negativa, delusione :: ;-) strizzata d'occhio :: :-| perplessità :: :-))) grandissimo sorriso :: :-o stupore :: :-/ dubbio :: 8-) sorpresa, occhiali, talvolta secchione :: :-P pernacchia scherzosa :: q:-) Rapper :: :-D gran sorriso :: xD risata, divertente, ironico, scherzoso : Ce ne sono anche altri, un po' diversi ma esprimono anche essi uno stato d'animo :: ^_^ felice :: T_T triste :: *_* impressionato :: #_# ipnotizzato :: -.- incavolato :: ._. stupito :: .-. confuso Sockpuppet :Vedi --> Aiuto:Glossario - Sockpuppet Spell checker :Correttore ortografico, programma utile per la verifica ortografica. Spoofing :Situazione in cui qualcuno si finge qualcun altro: IP Spoofing ad esempio è la tecnica mediante la quale l'attaccante fa credere alla vittima di avere un indirizzo IP diverso da quello effettivo. (vedi anche sopra Sockpuppet) Staggarsi :Su Facebook, eliminare un tag a proprio nome da una foto. T Tag :Letteralmente targhetta, indica una etichetta con un breve messaggio di testo semplice e diretto. :Utilizzato anche per denominare il codice che marca l'inizio e la fine delle entità nei linguaggi detti, appunto, a marcatori quali ad esempio sono l'HTML, l'SGML e l'XML e tutti i suoi derivati, ma anche l'RTF. :Un altro uso è nell'espressione Tag-line. Taggare :Inserire un tag a nome di qualcuno o qualcosa. Es: Messo su Facebook una foto di me con Marco, quindi lo taggherò. Tag-line / Tag line / Tagline :La Tag-line è una frase breve e diretta. Di solito inserita al termine di un messaggio (email, newsgroup, forum, ecc. ecc.) e spiritosa o umoristica. TLA :Dall'inglese ''T'hree-'''L'etter 'A'cronym'' (letteralmente: acronimo di tre lettere). Fa parte del linguaggio degli hacker. :Vedi dettagli in Three-letter acronym TOC :Acronimo inglese per Table of Contents (tavola dei contenuti, indice). Thread :Talvolta reso in forma abbreviata con 3D, è il termine che indica il filo (logico) del discorso (ovvero la sequenza) in un forum web o simili :Perché ogni thread risulti posizionato in maniera ordinata occorre rispettare una corretta indentatura dei messaggi. :Thread significa anche piccola parte di processo. Thx : Abbreviazione inglese che sta per Thanks, grazie. Troll Questo termine è comunemente utilizzato per etichettare coloro i quali, all'interno di una lista di discussione, inviano post volti a scatenare un flame o del tutto off-topic per quella specifica lista di discussione. Questa particolare accezione è applicata solo ai troll su internet. TVM :Thank you Very Much, "Grazie mille". U URL :Acronimo di Uniform Resource Locator, ovvero l'indirizzo di una risorsa Internet. Usability :È il grado di facilità e soddisfazione con cui si compie l'interazione umano-computer. È l'insieme delle regole da seguire per organizzare, ad esempio, un buon ipertesto (vedi usabilità del web). User friendly :In Italiano: amichevole per l'utente, viene riferito ad un programma, una procedura o ad una interfaccia partricolarmente semplice da utilizzare da parte dell'utente non tecnico (o comunque non particolarmente specializzato). Vedi usabilità. UBR :Acronimo di Uniform Bit Rate, ovvero qualità di servizio media ma uniforme dell'accesso ad una rete. V VNC :Acronimo di Virtual Network Computing. Si tratta di un sistema di visualizzazione remota che permette di collegarsi ad un server remoto ed operare come se ci si trovasse davanti allo stesso, anche a livello visuale. L'architettura è di tipo client/server :Con VNC nessun dato viene memorizzato presso il client. Ciò significa che è possibile lasciare il proprio desktop, andare su di un altro computer, anche distante, riconnettersi al proprio sistema e completare il lavoro iniziato. Persino il puntatore del mouse si troverà nello stesso posto in cui è stato lasciato sul server. :In caso di crash del client, inoltre, il server e le applicazioni in esso attive non ne risentiranno. VPS = VIRTUAL PRIVATE SEVER In ambito informatico, con virtual private server (comunemente VPS) ci si riferisce ad una singola istanza di un sistema che viene eseguito in ambiente virtuale. Più VPS possono essere eseguiti contemporaneamente sullo stesso hardware (host computer) e, in base alle diverse implementazioni dell'hypervisor, possono essere migrati (in alcuni casi anche senza interruzione del servizio) su un differente host. Questa tecnica consente di ospitare più sistemi in esecuzione, anche con sistemi operativi differenti, sullo stesso hardware potendo risparmiare sui costi delle infrastrutture. Nelle principali implementazioni di virtualizzazione i VPS sono eseguiti in assoluta indipendenza: i processi di un contenitore non sono accessibili per gli altri, così pure per il filesystem. A seconda dell'implementazione dell'hypervisor e delle politiche impostate i singoli VPS possono disporre di quantità di risorse (CPU, memoria RAM, spazio sul disco, velocità di comunicazione su ethernet) fisse o variabili, o impiegare un sistema intermedio con quote di differenti livelli (periodo di basso utilizzo del sistema, periodo di sovraccarico). VPN :Acronimo di Virtual Private Network, indica una particolare tipologia di rete virtuale sviluppata utilizzando la tecnologia Internet ed Intranet. :La rete virtuale tra più locazioni geografiche distanti tra loro viene creata facendo passare i dati da una Intranet all'altra grazie al mezzo Internet e ad un massiccio uso di sistemi di protezione e sicurezza. Ad esempio è possibile utilizzare un server in housing presso qualche provider come se fosse nella rete locale, oppure evitare i costi fissi delle linee dedicate collegando tra loro i terminali lontani solo quando ce n'è bisogno. I POP di accesso ad Internet sono molto comuni, pertanto una rete VPN è in grado di collegare Intranet molto distanti a prezzi competitivi. VBR :Acronimo di 'Variable Bit rate, Bit-rate variabile. W Watermark / Digital Watermarking :Con il termine ''watermark (o digital watermarking) si indica una sorta di filigrana digitale destinata a marcare al proprio interno - come una vera e propria firma - determinati tipi di file immagine, prevalentemente allo scopo di contrassegnarne l'origine. Il watermark può essere applicato in modo immediatamente visibile oppure può essere occultato con la steganografia. WTF :Acronimo di What The Fuck, volgare espressione inglese di stupore che potrebbe essere tradotta con il corrispondente italiano "Ma che cazzo". A volte è usato in combinazione con OMG, generando OMGWTF. WYSIWYG :Acronimo di What You See is What You Get: significa "ciò che vedi è quello che ottieni", e viene usato in merito alle problematiche della visualizzazione. Dettagli in WYSIWYG. WYSIWYG editor :Programma che permette la creazione di pagine web e di visualizzarne l'anteprima così come apparirebbe online. Questa capacità permette al webmaster di risparmiare tempo e di creare interi siti prima di essere sicuro del loro corretto funzionamento. Esempi di tali programmi sono Dreamweaver (sistema proprietario) e Nvu (open-source). X XD o xD :È uno smiley che indica una risata fragorosa. :Utilizzato in situazioni divertenti o per far comprendere all'interlocutore che ciò che si sta dicendo è ironico. Altri termini *AIANAL = Also I Am Not A Lawyer neanch'io sono un avvocato *IAAL = I Am A Lawyer io sono un avvocato (questo compare di rado) *IP = Internet Protocol, da cui indirizzo IP: indirizzo che identifica univocamente un computer su Internet (e permette di rintracciarlo) *IP= Instruction Pointer o program counter *IP = Intellectual Property, proprietà intellettuale *TIA = Thank-you In Advance, grazie in anticipo (sottinteso: per l'aiuto che ti chiedo di darmi) Voci correlate *Gergo di Internet *Abbreviazioni in uso nelle chat Collegamenti esterni * Informatico Categoria:Terminologia informatica